Blue Necklace
by SasuNaruAllDay
Summary: On top of his perverted job, and even more perverted customers, Naruto also has to deal with this attractive stranger that oddly knows everything about him along with his business rival that's trying to kidnap him! And not to mention having to put the pieces of his present together with his forgotten past. SasuNaru.


**I know, I know. It's been forever. I'm terrible sorry! Senior life isn't exactly what's it cracked up to be. I never have been more stressed in my, nearly, 4 years of high school in my entire life…**

**For all of you that are not Seniors yet and are planning on going to college, please, please for the love of EVERYTHING do everything ahead of time! Go see colleges, know which one you want to go to, do the applications ON TIME, and the scholarships. PLEASE DON'T BE LIKE ME AND WAIT THE LAST MINUTE! **

**And now forgetting about my rant, **** , please enjoy the first chapter of this story I've been doing in my spare time. Here's the full summary.**

**Summary: On top of his perverted job, and even more perverted customers, Naruto also has to deal with this attractive stranger that oddly knows everything about him along with his business rival that's trying to kidnap him! And not to mention having to put the pieces of his present together with his forgotten past. SasuNaru.**

**Disclaimer: I OWN NOTHING!**

* * *

I watched the guy, who sat at the same table sipping on a cup of coffee every now and again as he typed on his sleek lap top, from the mirror I was in front of as I made a cup of hot chocolate for a customer.

Every day.

That guy came here every freakin' day, at the same time, and ordered the same damn thing.

I know it was none of my business but I couldn't help but get annoyed by it.

The rest of my coworkers would have already labeled him a freak stalker pervert and run him out of the coffee shop. But because he's _so_ attractive, no one minds him staying as long as he wants. Everyone even argues about who gets to serve him his coffee every day.

That really bugs me. I hate one-sided thinking. For all we know this guy is slowly finding out where we all live so he could rape us and kill us. Attractive people are dangerous too!

I huffed and looked at him again.

The guy had pale porcelain flawless skin that went in contrast with his onyx eyes and black hair that was styled in an unusual style but still I had to admit it looked really attractive on him. I nickname him duck-butt sometimes. He's tall, about 6 something, and I could tell he worked out, even under his clothes you could tell he was well built. He had a slim lean frame. Overall, he was annoyingly crazy gorgeous.

He wore expensive looking clothes all the time too, even if it was just a T-shirt and jeans. Haku, my best friend, would tell me what kind of brand the shirt was and how much it cost. One shirt was over 100 dollars one time.

Now who the hell would pay 100 dollars for a T-shirt? A rich show-off bastard that's who.

I didn't like this guy from the start.

It was just something about him...

How could anyone look and seem so… perfect? I mean, the guy was crazy good looking, looks like he's made out of money, and anyone who seems to lay eyes on him falls in love, except me of course. Which leads me to a theory of mine...

He's a vampire!

Minus the sparkling in the sun... because I seen him in the sun and he does not sparkle. But that still doesn't disclose my theory!

"Naru-chan quit trying to think. You'll hurt yourself. ", I heard Haku say behind me, making me turn around to glare at him. I stuck out my tongue and put the two hot chocolates on Haku's tray. He gave me a cheeky smile and made his way to the table he was serving.

That was Haku, my best friend ever since I moved here to Konoha. Which would be exactly 10 years from now.

I looked at him as he served a middle aged man, who was practically foaming at the mouth, his hot chocolate and curtsied with a smile.

He was more suitable for this job than I was by far.

He was into that whole dressing up and acting all sweet and girly thing. I honestly hate this job with every fiber of my being.

This wasn't any ordinary coffee shop. This was a cosplay coffee shop. All waiters and waitresses had to dress up in whatever our pervert of a boss, Ero-sensei, wanted us to dress up in. I remember the first time I met him...

I was visiting Haku on the first day of his new job, which was here. He was really excited about it, he always did love cross-dressing. I remember back in school when he used to get suspended for wearing the girl's uniform. He really did look like a girl in it though. Hell he even looked like a girl with boy's uniform on. Haku was my height, 5"2, and was petite and feminine looking for an 18 year old boy, but like I was the one to talk. Haku, has pale flawless skin and big black eyes that made him look like a doll, with long black hair. Told ya, he looks just like a girl.

But anyways I didn't exactly approve of his new job, all I saw were girls and feminine looking guys dressed in short dresses. But Haku was really excited about the whole thing so I couldn't object.

Ero-sensei was talking, well flirting, with some random girl when he spotted me. He stared at me for about 3 minutes straight before he ran up to me, offering me a position here. I almost punched him in the face for offering me such a job! Yeah Haku was into this kind of stuff but not me! But then he told me the pay and he I am. Hey I didn't have a job at the time and I _really_ needed a job. It was only for a little while, I told myself. And here I am 8 months later.

I sighed to myself. I really need to get a new job. I hate being at a job that only hired me for my looks. There's more to life than looks, I tell myself. But even when I think that, I can't help but think about how much my looks have made my life a lot more complicated than it should be.

I have bright blonde hair, I kept messy because well- I'm lazy, that reached to the naps of my neck and bright blue eyes. I have tan skin and 3 light whisker marks on my cheeks. My mother says they're birthmarks, I knew it was a lie though. My mother lied a lot about some of the questions I'd ask her, but I learned a long time ago not to question it because she'll start crying. I knew this particular lie was a lie because they use to be more defined when I was younger and now they're starting to fade, the only way I could see them now was if I looked really hard. They were scars. I just don't know how I got them.

I was pretty small and feminine looking for an 18 year old college boy. I'm a sad 5"2 and I'm not exactly the strongest guy you'd meet. I had a small girly frame… It's the reason why I get hit on by so many guys. I try so hard to work out but nothing ever changes! Why Kami-sama are you doing this to me?! I drink milk all the time! So why?!

Okay, enough self-loathing.

As girly as I looked I actually took after my father mostly. I don't remember him though; mom says he went to go fight in the war for America when I was 3. I don't know if that's a lie but either way I really can't wait until he comes back. When Mom talks about him, she talks like he's coming back. So I know he's coming back. Mom had told me so many stories about him...

"Naruto, is something wrong?", I snap out my thoughts and looked to see Ero-sensei looking at me with concern.

Ero-sensei was a really tall big guy, but not fat, just really big. He has wild white hair he tied in a low ponytail and two red line tattoos running down his face. I always told myself he must have gotten that when he was younger, I defiantly picture him being a wild child when he was in his teenage years.

"Relax Ero-sensei, I was just thinking.", I said waving off his worry. I don't like it when people worry about me. It makes me feel like a burden.

As perverted as this old man was, he really did worry and care about all of us. He kinda grown on me, ya know. Kind of like a father figure in some strange weird way.

"That's strange, I didn't know blondes could do that.", he said holding his chin as he looked away thoughtfully.

I glared at him. I really can't stand it when people call me dumb. I'm not dumb! I just do dumb stuff sometimes... He gave out a big hearty laugh and slapped my back nearly causing me to fall over.

I mentally cursed his freakishly big hands.

With his freakishly huge man hand on my shoulder he pointed over to a table. "Take care of that table and make sure you smile.", he instructed and pointed to his big toothy grin.

I did nothing of the sorts. Ero-sensei knows I hate this job; he just likes messing with me.

"And would it kill ya to stop pulling down your dress? I'm trying to run a business here.", he gave a disapproving look as I self-consciously tugged down at my frilly maid's dress.

How the hell dare he complain! He wasn't the one who had to wear this thing! This pervert made me wear the garter, bow around the neck, and frilly maid's headpiece and all.

I'd die of embarrassment if anyone I knew other than Haku saw me wearing this.

Ero-sensei aimed at the hem of my dress and I twisted his wrist.

"Ita! Ita! Uncle! Uncle!", he cried out and I unwillingly let go of his hand and grabbed my tray off the counter as he tended to his, hopefully, broken wrist.

I mentally sighed as I walked towards the table he pointed to. Well maybe I should smile; these guys do look pretty rich.

Most of our customers were either horny teenage boys, horny rich business men, or old horny perverted men, often married by the way.

Oh society. How much better can you get?

"Welcome to Jiraya-sama's Paradise.", I bowed ignoring the stares of awe and even nosebleeds.

I swear I hate all men…

They all just disgust me on sight. Especially ones that hit on me.

"Are you ready to order?", I asked putting on a small fake smile, it was the best I could do at the moment.

"It counts, are you on the menu?", one of them asked with a smirk as he eyed me head to toe.

Very creative. Never heard that one before.

"Whatever is on the menu is what we're serving sir.", I kept my voice leveled and tight.

These bastards need to hurry up and order before I lose it again…

"How about if I get some buns?", another guy questioned to the side of me and I jumped when I felt a pinch on my ass.

They roared with laughter.

Like me being harassed was the most amusing thing in the word. I clenched my fist around my tray and got a firm grip on it with my right hand.

So I did the most necessary thing that needed to be done at the moment and introduced my tray to his face.

The guys at the table immediately fell silent looking at their friend that had fallen backwards on his chair and then back at me. I smiled and gave a little curtsy before I walked back to the counter as the rest of the staff rushed passed me to tend to the man.

They were only going to end up throwing him out anyways. Customers aren't allowed to touch the waiters or waitresses.

I sat on the stool where the costumers were supposed to sit and put my tray on the counter and sighed.

I seriously need to get a new job...

It's only a matter of time before I kill someone.

Through all the chaos going on I was able to hear a low attractive chuckle. I looked to where it was coming from to see it was from the vampire guy.

He was chuckling. At first it just kind of hypnotized me. I never heard his voice before. It was velvet smooth, soothing almost. And I never seen him show any emotion before other than emotionless. So it surprised me. If possible, he looked even more attractive.

When he opened back his eyes he looked at me and smirked.

I felt my face heat up involuntarily and I quickly turned around so my back was to him. W-What was that? Why was he smirking at me? Did he find it funny how I hit that pervert? Well, it was pretty funny. I bet that jerk didn't see that coming. But wait, then again that's pretty hypocritical for him to think of another guy as a pervert. Every guy that stepped in here was considered a pervert.

I slightly looked back to see that the guy had returned back to his laptop with a faint grin on his face.

As much as I hated to admit it… he really was gorgeous though.

It was finally closing time and I was in the lockers with everyone else, coed because Ero-sensei is a cheap ass.

When Haku and I were done, we gave everyone our goodbyes until tomorrow's and left out the back door.

"So what's the plan for today? Wanna come back to my dorm for a little and play some Just Dance 3?", Haku asked with an energetic smile as he practically skipped in step as he walked besides me.

"So you could miserably beat me again. No thank you.", I frowned. "Besides, I have to study for my English test tomorrow."

Haku frowned at this, I knew he would. "You're always studying! Why don't you take a break from that stuff and come spend some time with me.", he whined as he tugged on my arm as we checked in our bus passes and climbed onto the bus that luckily wasn't packed today.

"Not everyone wants to major as a stripper Haku. I actually have to read to become what I want to be.", I teased as we sat down towards the middle front of the bus.

"Haha.", Haku said ever so sarcastically and rolled his big black eyes. "It's called a dance major blondie. And you don't even need to read to be an author. All you need to do is write."

I didn't even dignify that with a response. And he calls me the dumb one.

After Haku got off at his stop I was finally left with some peace from his constant whining.

I got off at my stop shortly after and made my way into my apartment building, up the stairs, and to my door. When I got inside I made sure to lock all three locks on the door back.

I didn't exactly live in the best part of town. This apartment building was a bit run down but I made the best out of it and decorated my small little place to the best of my abilities. And I did a pretty damn good job at it to.

I threw my duffle bag onto my couch and walked over to the kitchen.

I opened my refrigerator to see a cartoon of half-finished eggs, about a quart of milk left, an apple, and some orange juice.

I seriously need to go shopping. I took out the eggs and closed the door with my hip. Thankfully I get paid tomorrow so I'll do my shopping as soon as I leave work.

After I was done eating my scrambled eggs I went into my room to begin studying.

Of course I feel asleep doing so.

* * *

I groaned and rubbed my eyes when the alarm on my phone went off, waking me up.

I looked down at my desk that was covered in papers and books.

I guess I must have fallen asleep studying again. I stretched like a cat and got out my chair and went to get a towel out my dresser and made my way to my bathroom.

I turned on my shower playlist on my iPhone Haku got me for Christmas a few years back, because I sure as hell couldn't afford it, and set it on the sink and let the bathroom feel with music.

Music helps me wake up in the morning and plus I'm an amazing singer, in the shower anyways. I haven't sung anywhere else to know if I actually sound like a screeching cat.

I got rid of my clothes as I sang and danced to _Give Me Love_ by Ed Sheeran. After I was finished I got out the shower and wrapped the towel around my chest. I walked out the bathroom, letting the music play as I often do and went to find something to wear.

It was May after all so the weather was pretty warm. Well it was really hot today. They said it was going to be in the 80's today. I decided to wear some black thigh lengthed shorts and one of my favorite orange T-shirts, because I have so many of them. I threw on some flip flops and made my way to the kitchen.

I took the apple out the fridge and swung my messenger bag over my shoulder. I ate on my way out.

I walked into the university, being one of the first ones there. I did get here pretty early. This is the closest time the bus can drop me off.

Well, better early than late right? It gives me more time to study anyways. Class doesn't start for another 30 minutes. I walked into the lecture hall and sat down in the front. I opened up my book as I ate my apple.

"What do you know, you're actually eating something healthy today.", I looked up to see Neji grinning down at me.

"Ha ha. You should become a comedian instead of a lawyer.", I said speaking my fluent language of sarcasm.

He chuckled and sat down beside me. He took a grinder out his bag. "Here."

I think my mouth watered as I stared at it but I quickly shook myself of hungry thoughts. "Thanks Neji but really I-"

"Just take it. You know you can't afford to any skinner than you already are.", he commented.

I huffed. "It's not my fault.", I muttered. I took it from him. "Thanks.", I bit into it and my taste buds practically sang. "Wow! Neji did you make this?!"

"My chef. But I told him what to put in it.", he added childishly as if he wanted some recognition to.

"Well my compliments to the chef and his instructor!", I said with a bright smile and took another bite.

.

"Hey Neji?", I asked as he was walking me to my next class. He always does that, even when I tell him not to.

"Yeah?", he asked as he glanced over to me.

"Why do you always show up early every day? I mean, have to because that's the closest the bus schedule gets, but you have a car.", I said now realizing this; I wonder why haven't I realized this before.

Neji didn't answer me right away. He simply looked away from me and muttered something under his breath I couldn't quite catch.

"Huh?", I said leaning more into him so I could hear better.

"I said because you're there.", he finally said a bit louder and I noticed a slight blush on his cheeks as he looked away from me.

I looked at him for a bit more and then looked away and "Oh."ed.

We told each other goodbye like any other day and I walked into class and sat beside Haku.

Neji is a great guy and all, and really good looking, and really nice. I do hate all men but there were always exceptions. Haku is one, even though I considered him more of a girly boy. Ero-sensei is one even though he's a pervert. And Neji is one. But I didn't think of Neji in a romantically way at all. I only cared for him as a friend.

Besides, I know I hate guys so there was no way I could fall in love with one. But I didn't feel much of an attraction for girls. Maybe I was asexual.

Class began and like always, Haku filled me in on the juicy gossip around the campus. I wasn't one for gossip but whatever Haku said always drawn me and got me overly curious.

And plus it was a good distraction from my thoughts right now.

.

"And he had a booger in his nose the entire time. I mean seriously, gross, who does that?", Haku said in disgust as he told me about how the latest guy that was trying to flirt with him that only ended up embarrassing himself.

"I seriously feel bad for the poor guy. He must have went home crying when you told him.", I said in amusement. Haku can be pretty harsh at times.

"Serves him right. He didn't know how to flirt anyways.", Haku waved off.

Haku was seriously cruel when it came to guys. And he actually liked them; well he was gay after all.

"Naru-chan! Naru-chan!", as soon as we entered the locker rooms everyone suddenly crowded around me. All with excited enthusiastic looks on their faces.

"W-What's going on?!", I asked in confusion as to why everyone was squealing. It was practically piercing my ears.

Were they drinking the coffee again?

"That hot guy that comes in here and orders coffee every day is requesting you!", one of them exclaimed in excitement and the rest of the waitresses and waiters squealed along with her.

I felt my face involuntarily heat up when I realized who they were talking about.

V-Vampire guy? W-What does he want with me?

"Hurry! Hurry! You have to get dressed and go to him!"

They practically dressed me into my maid costume! Haku wasn't even helping me out to get them off of me! He was practically having a ball! The bastard...

Haku put on my head band with a bright smile on his face. "Oh Naru-chan you just look positively adorable!", he clapped his hands together in excitement.

I glared harder.

"Make sure you remember everything so you could recite the whole conversation to me! Good luck!", he said and pushed me out the door, literally.

I looked to see the vampire guy sitting at a two seated table, with his back towards me.

I inhaled a deep breath. Come on now. Uzumaki Naruto does not get nervous! Guys get nervous around you! You do not get nervous around guys! There's nothing to be nervous about anyways. He's just a regular average guy. Nothing special. Just extremely hot... Stop that!

I exhaled and held my head high as I walked over to him. I stood in front of him and I resisted the urge to blush again when piercing coal black eyes were directed towards me.

A pleasant warm smile made its way to his face and this time I couldn't resist blushing.

"Good morning.", his voice was a lot more attractive than how it sounded yesterday for some reason. Maybe it was because he was saying words. "Do you care to sit down?"

Since I really had no choice, and because I was very curious, I sat down in the chair in front of him.

"What's your name?", he asked with the same pleasant grin.

"...Naruto. Uzumaki Naruto.", I answered and out of curiosity, or perhaps to keep the conversation going, I asked, "What's your name?"

"Uchiha Sasuke.", he said and looked at me in a way as if he were waiting for me to do or say something. Since I didn't know what it was I just sat there. He seemed to give up. "How long have you been working here?"

I made a face at that. "Why?", I asked suspiciously.

He smiled. "Just curious.", he shrugged as he set an elbow on the table and rested the side of his face on his fist as he stared at me.

I looked away, feeling my face getting a little too warm.

"Almost a year."

"What are you doing for education?"

"Why-"

"Curious.", he grinned.

I huffed but answered none the less. "I'm a freshman in college. Wanna know my shoe size?"

"5."

My eyes widened. Oh my gosh was this guy stalking me?!

He chuckled at my expression. "Relax I was just guessing.", he waved off with a smirk. "Don't get any ideas that I'd actually stalk you.", he said simply.

"W-What's that supposed to me?", what's with this guy? Was I not stalk worthy for him? Oh look at me, I'm feeling offended that I'm _not_ getting stalked!

"What do you think it implied?", he replied with a simply shrug.

I leaned back on my chair and crossed my arms. "Why did you request me?", I finally asked. What was he trying to do by asking all these questions?

A grin formed on his handsome pale face. "I wanted to speak to you.", then his grin fluctuated into a slightly spectating look. "You always seem so unhappy.", he noticed.

I sighed and slouched in my seat. "That's because I am.", I slipped out.

He seemed, worried for some reason? Why are you going to be worried about a person you just met? It must have been another expression on his face. "Why?", he asked.

I mentally shrugged. Why the hell not? "I hate this job. I'm only here because I'm saving up to get a better apartment. My dream apartment exactly. One with a lot of open space, a big living room, and a beautiful view.", I smiled fondly just thinking about it.

He looked at me for a few moments and then he asked, "Are you a virgin?"

If I were drinking something I would have spit it out on spot. "W-Why would you ask something like that?!", I nearly shouted with my face bright red.

"Just curious."

He's an awfully curious guy! Seriously, what's with him?! I crossed my arms and looked away from him. "I-I don't have to answer that!"

"So you are then.", he depanned.

I glared at him. "So what if I am?!", I said defensively. It's not my fault I'm not attracted to anyone.

"No problem at all.", he said nonchalantly with a shrug. Then he looked at me with a smirk that sent a shiver of pleasure down my spine. "I like to teach anyways."

My face couldn't possibly get any redder. I literally felt like I was going to explode. "T-T-Teach?! Don't get ahead of yourself thinking stuff like that! As if I would ever!", I said as I looked away from him stubbornly with a "Humph!" Stupid jerk! He thinks he's so hot! Well he's not!

I could feel him grinning at me and then I heard him get up. This made me forgot all about how mad I was and I looked at him.

"I should really get going now. Do you mind walking me out?", he asked. I huffed again but I got up and followed him out the door either way.

We stood outside of the cafe.

He put a comforting hand on top of my head and gently ruffled my hair. It felt really nice... "I'll see you soon. Stay out of trouble okay?", he asked with an almost serious expression.

I puffed out my cheeks. "I don't need you to tell me that." What's with this guy? Turning from a pervert to a big brother figure. He smiled fondly and the warmth of his hand left my head and he made his way to his sleek expensive car that parked outside the coffee shop. I knew that car was his. He got in it and sped off. I stared out at the direction he left in before I started hearing car horns and wolf whistles.

I quickly remembered what I was wearing and ran back inside.

.

"What did he ask you?"

"What did you guys talk about?"

"What is he like?!"

A million questions were being asked by my coworkers when I went back to the changing rooms.

"W-Well, he just asked basic stuff, like my name and age and we really didn't talk about much.", I made sure to leave out about him asking me if I were a virgin. They didn't need to know everything. "And he's an egotistical perverted bastard. He pisses me off...", I thought back at him and involuntarily felt my face heating up again.

"You seem pretty blushy talking about someone who supposedly pisses you off. I bet you gave him your number."

I didn't have to look to know that was Ino. She wasn't exactly my biggest fan. She's been rude to me ever since I started working here. But I knew it was just out of jealousy. It's okay though, I was use to some girls disliking me because I attracted too many guys. Other girls just thought I was cute and wanted to pinch my cheeks. The pinching of my cheeks bothered me more.

I looked at her and glared. "Anyone as jealous as you would start to get delusional.", I said carelessly causing her pale blue eyes to flare in anger.

"Oi? What's going on in here? Why are all of you in the dressing rooms and not out working? Hurry there's customers out there waiting to spend their money.", Ero-sensei said opening the door as he looked at us all. The rest of them scrambled out the room saying "Yes Jiraya-sama!" as they did so. The pervy old man smiled happily. "Ah, music to my ears.", he said with his hands on his hips.

I rolled my eyes and went outside to get back to work.

.

"Bye Naru-chan, don't stay up all night fantasying about that hot guy!", Haku teased before he got off the bus at his stop.

I blushed madly and couldn't even retort before he giggled and hopped off the bus.

Stupid Haku...

Instead of getting off at my stop I got off at a grocery store.

.

Did I have to buy so much stuff? I could have gone back yesterday. Now my arms are sore by carrying all these grocery bags.

It was pretty dark outside too. I should really hurry up and get home before-

"Hey beautiful, do you need help carrying those bags?"

I inwardly jumped when I looked up and saw 3 tall men in front of me. Grinning down at me.

I didn't show any fear and I kept my face and voice emotionless.

"No thank you.", I said simply and moved passed them.

I sped up a little but not too much to where they could tell I was.

I felt my heart beat start to pick up when I heard footsteps behind me.

Relax Naruto. Don't freak out. By the sound of the footsteps there pretty far behind you. You only have 1 block until you get home. Just breathe.

When I heard there footsteps start to pick up I immediately forgot all about my little monologue and started running. They started running too.

Out of panic I cut into an alley. I looked around frantically when I saw the alley was a dead end and I heard the guys coming closer.

I quickly went to the side of a garbage can and hid myself as best as I possibly could.

I was hyperventilating by now and I put my arms over my head. I knew I was crying by now.

I hate when I cry.

I feel so defenseless and helpless...

_Just leave me alone..._

"There you are."

I stiffened.

"I don't think it was very smart running into this alley cutie."

I started trembling.

_Leave me alone..._

"Just leave me alone!"

"_Just leave me alone!", I shouted when the middle school boys came closer after they cornered me at the back of school building._

_I wasn't doing anything to them! Why won't they just leave me alone?! I just asked them for my ball back when it rolled all the way over to the middle school section._

_One of them grabbed me by my shirt front roughly. "You better watch how you talk to us blondie. I was thinking about taking it easy on you since you're so cute.", he smirked and held my chin with his other hand. He ran his thumb across my lip and I bit down hard on his thumb._

"_Ow!", he shouted and let go of my shirt and held his bleeding thumb. _

_I quickly went to run away but the other one tripped me and I fell down hard on the concrete. I winced. I scrapped my knee._

_I looked back to see the one who's thumb I bit walking up to me, glaring down at me._

"_You're gonna regret that kid...", he bent down in front of me and roughly pulled me by my hair and made me face him. "Now I'm gonna make sure you scream for me.", he pulled onto my hair harder until his mouth was to my ear. "I'm gonna slam so hard into your ass you'll never be able to walk again.", he whispered._

_I stiffened._

_I didn't know what he meant. I didn't understand what he meant. But the thought of never being about to walk again scared me._

_I started crying._

"_S'uke!"_

I snapped out my flashback when I heard a loud thud. Like something hitting the floor. I slowly took my arms from over my head and my eyes widened when I saw the three guys... lying on the ground, almost lifeless looking. I just stared at them in shock.

"Hurry up and get out of here.", I jumped when I heard a sudden voice and looked up to see a dark figure not too far away from me. His voice sounded so familiar but it was so dark, I couldn't see a thing.

"I said hurry up!", the voice yelled again making me jump once again.

I collected my bags and quickly got out of there.

.

I re-read the same page 3 times and still I couldn't get any of it to stick to my brain. But could you blame me? My mind was in shambles about the past events of today.

I haven't been attacked like that in years.

I seemed to be a prime target for rapist I presume. But they never did anything to me. I was either able to get away or if it was just one I'd fight him off until I was able to get away. But my last attack hasn't happened in nearly 2 years. I guess it just shook me up and I forgot all about my self-defense classes.

I gripped my pencil.

They really could have done that to me... I was so stupid and so scared... I just wanted to hit myself! If that guy hadn't come along-

"_Hurry up and get out of here."_

That voice... Where have I heard that voice from?

And that flashback… I haven't had a flashback in a year. Why did I suddenly have one again? Maybe it was because I was having a panic attack. I usually have flashbacks when I'm in panic. Sometimes I have them at completely random times to.

I sighed and let my forehead hit my book.

There was no way I was going to be able to study tonight.

.

"Hey where's that sexy guy?"

I involuntarily turned my head when I heard one of the waitresses ask that. The girl she was addressing shrugged. "I don't know. He's usually here by this time.", she said in confusion.

"Maybe he's not here because Naruto ran him out with his bad attitude.", Ino said with a wide smirk.

I glared at her. "You shouldn't be the one talking about bad attitudes.", I said simply.

"I just see that it's so strange how he comes here every day and when he talks to you, he suddenly stops showing up.", she said with a pleasant tone and her smirk widened when I didn't say anything.

And for the first time, I didn't have a comeback. I didn't know what to say. So I just turned back to the coffee machine and continued working.

I could feel Haku's worried eyes on me and then they quickly shifted to Ino angirly. "Shut your mouth you-"

"Just leave it Haku.", I said cutting him off.

At this he looked at me in worry again.

Maybe she was right.

* * *

Haku slapped the ice cream cone out of my hand.

I looked at him in surprise and then my anger finally kicked in. "Why the hell did you do that for?! I was eating that!", I shouted angrily.

It was a Saturday and Haku and I were at the park. Haku was complaining about how we haven't done something together in a while or something like that. So he barged into my home (why did I give him a spare key?) and dragged me out of bed. And here we are.

But now we were here in the middle of the park walking trail glaring at each other after he, out of nowhere, slapped my ice cream cone I got literally 2 minutes ago, out my hand.

"Finally I'm able to get some kind of emotion out of you!", Haku shouted in frustration and I looked at him in surprise. "If you don't tell me what's wrong with you right now for as long as you live, every ice cream cone you ever get I will slap out your hand. You've been depressed for 2 weeks now Naruto. What's up?", Haku demanded looking at me with stern eyes. And I knew he was serious. He only says my full name when he's serious instead of saying, Naru-chan.

I sighed. I couldn't tell Haku that I was actually depressed because that Sasuke guy hasn't shown up at the shop for 2 weeks now. I didn't want to tell him because then that meant that I would be admitting that to myself. And I refused to believe that was what was bothering me.

Ino's words were taunting me all this time. What if my guarded attitude did drive him away? That's how I drive everyone else away from me.

URGH! Why am I so bothered by this?! He's just a guy! And what's more, he's just a stranger!

So instead of telling him that. I told him about how I was almost attacked because it was somewhat bothering me. Not nearly as much as it should be, but it was a little bothersome.

"That's it. I'm staying over your apartment for the next couple of weeks."

"Haku-"

"No! I don't want to hear any more of your excuses! How can you not tell me something like this Naruto?! We tell each other everything!", Haku was really upset. I couldn't tell if he were more angry or sad.

I looked at the ground. "I know. I'm sorry.", I apologized. Now I'm even driving Haku away with my attitude.

I heard Haku sigh and then felt his arms around me. Since he was my height I was able to put my chin on his shoulder. "I'm not mad at you Naru-chan. I'm just worried. Just... please don't keep something like that from me again. Okay?", he asked as he let me go and looked at me firmly.

"Fine. But after one thing.", I requested, looking at him just as firmly.

He looked at me strangely, then I slapped his ice cream cone out his hand.

We stood there for a few moments, just staring at each other. Then we started laughing.

.

"U-Uh can I have a-a...", the teenage boy with big glasses stammered nervously as he kept staring at the hem of my dress. "c-c-coffee please?"

Hm, he must be new here.

I wrote down his order and turned back to the counter to tend to it.

The waiters and waitresses made the hot beverages while the chefs in the back make the pastries and food. They were pretty good, I tried a few before. But it's not like the people that come here come for the food. What a waste of such delicious sweets.

I sighed to myself.

"Naru-chan~", I heard my name called in a sing song type of way. I looked back to see it was TenTen who was smiling brightly. "Someone requested you.", she said as she pointed to a direction.

I quickly looked but only let my shoulders dropped when it wasn't him.

"_I'll see you soon."_

Liar.

I nodded to her and I made my way over to the guy's back she pointed to. I stood in front of him. He was rather young looking, probably in his early 20's. And extremely attractive. He had red short hair that reached to the naps of his neck and was styled in a messy bad boy kind of way with bright red mischievous crimson eyes. He had flawless slightly tan skin. He wore a sleek black suit. Even sitting down I could tell he was tall and well built. He looked at me and grinned.

"Naruto-kun, isn't it?", he asked looking me over.

I didn't like him.

I nodded.

He smiled, but it wasn't really a smile. It was like a smirk in disguise. "Please take a seat."

I did so and he just stared at me. I felt the strong need to want to take a shower by how his eyes looked over every single part of me.

"Is there something you want?", I finally asked, unable to hold back.

He seemed a bit surprised by this but only chuckled. He rested his chin on his fist. "You seem like a no nonsense type of person, so I'll cut right to the chase. I'm here to make you a job offer."

I raised a brow at this. "What kind of job?"

"My personal maid. I'll pay you $10,000 a week."

My eyes nearly popped out my head. T-Ten thousand dollars a week?! Money like that for a few months is enough to put me and Haku through college. "$10,000 just to cook and clean for a week?!", I exclaimed in disbelief.

He chuckled. "I suppose you could do that after if you want. But what I'm referring to is more of sexual favors."

"I refuse.", I said simply and stood up from the table.

I knew that was too good to be true.

This time he actually smirked. He looked evil. It showed his true colors. "Are you sure you don't want to reconsider? You don't want another run in like a few nights ago to happen again do we?", he looked up at me with amusement.

My eyes widened. W-What happened to me over a week ago... t-that was because of _him_?

Suddenly I felt an arm wrap around me.

* * *

***Hides behind hands***

**Should I continue?**


End file.
